


Pent Up

by kitkatty



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Fist Fights, M/M, Violence, rage makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatty/pseuds/kitkatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A twist on the fence scene from Episode 4, in response to a prompt on the kink meme http://iwatobiswimclub.dreamwidth.org/893.html?thread=59773#cmt59773</p>
<p>"The fence scene in episode 4. But when Haruka reaches up, he punches Rin in the face. (That's really what I thought would happen.) Cue them beating the crap out of each other and then hot and heavy making out."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pent Up

**Author's Note:**

> A twist on the fence scene from Episode 4, in response to a prompt on the kink meme http://iwatobiswimclub.dreamwidth.org/893.html?thread=59773#cmt59773
> 
> "The fence scene in episode 4. But when Haruka reaches up, he punches Rin in the face. (That's really what I thought would happen.) Cue them beating the crap out of each other and then hot and heavy making out."

“Or else... I can’t move on.”

Haruka was frustrated and confused. He never could read Rin. He had sensed anger in the other boys voice, but then... sadness? Desperation? Haruka didn’t know what to make of him. Something about him, how he’d changed, bothered him.

“You’re a pain.” Haruka had simply thought it out loud, more than anything. He raised his voice as he walked away. “I only swim free. I won’t swim for you.”

That was it, that is where their conversation should have ended, but instead after taking a few steps Haruka felt a strong hand grab his shoulder and shove him against the fence. “No.” Rin had blocked him in, and he was inches from his face. “You’re going to swim for me.” There was a dark look of determination in Rin’s eyes. Haruka could feel the electricity coursing between them. He gripped at the fence, trying to calm himself. Rin made him... he didn’t know. He made him want to do something, act out, but he didn’t know what he wanted to act out on. He made Haruka want to just let go and lose control. He needed to get out of there before he did something stupid.

Haruka grabbed Rin’s wrist to shove him away and get back inside, but as soon as he touched the skin of Rin’s wrist something in him broke. His calm demeanor, his self control, he let it all slide away from him as he shoved Rin back and, with no warning, balled his hand into a fist and punched him in the face. 

Rin staggered back, completely shocked, before his eyes darkened, spitting a bit of blood out as he took a step forward. “You owe me. You owe me your best. You’re pathetic now. It’s like you just gave up on our dream.” Rin moved fast and before Haruka could even react, he swung his fist at him. He made contact with Haruka’s face and a jolt of pain went shooting through his whole body as he fell backwards into the fence. 

Haruka narrowed his eyes and for the first time Rin had ever witnessed, he raised his voice. “I DON’T KNOW WHAT YOU WANT FROM ME!” He got back on his feet and started to advance on Rin. His voice dropped to it’s regular volume again, but it was much darker. “I gave it all up because of you. I don’t know what your problem is.” He was now just a foot from Rin and he shoved at him hard. As Rin staggered backwards, Haruka continued to advance. He kept shoving at him until Rin was backed against the opposite fence. As Haruka raised a hand to punch him again Rin reacted faster and grabbed him by the shirt and shove him onto the ground. Haruka’s vision when black briefly as his head hit the pavement, and when he came to again Rin was ontop of him, hands grabbing his shirt and pulling him up to shake him. Haruka kneed him in the back and when Rin winced he took the opportunity to shove him off and got back on his feet. Rin was not far behind and charged him, slamming them both into the fence.

Their foreheads connected painfully as Rin ended up pressed much closer to Haruka that he’d planned. Haruka’s hands were pinned between them, and he reached one up to grab at Rin’s collar to shove him away. But then they caught each other’s eyes. It was like lightning was jumping between them, there was so much energy flowing. Instead of shoving him away, Haruka snaked his hand to the back of Rin’s neck and their lips met halfway, crashing together in a desperate kiss. Haruka’s fingers dug into Rin as the other boy practically crushed him into the fence.

The kiss was extremely competitive, which seemed to reflect everything about their relationship now. Both fought for dominance as their tongues dove into each other’s mouths, teeth scraping and biting. Haruka could taste where Rin had cut his lip from the first punch, and he bit down on the spot, making Rin grunt and rut against him with his hips. 

It was all a bit painful but they were both so lost in the moment it didn’t seem to matter. Rin bit down on Haruka’s lip and returned the favour of the cut lip, and they grasped desperately at each other as they grinded their hips together. Haruka moved his hands to wrap around Rin’s back and dragged his fingers heavily down his spine. Rin had his hands on the others hips and was digging in his fingers to the point of bruising as they continued their desperate rhythm.

Neither of them stopped often to catch their breaths; neither wanted to stop. Stopping meant acknowledging their situation; they were too engulfed in their own ministrations, violently demanding more from each other. More tongue, more teeth, more skin, more friction.

Haruka reached up and grabbed Rin’s hair, tugging at him quite hard, before he heard Nagisa’s voice calling him. He tugged Rin away and the other boy, hearing the distant shout of their friends, punched the fence next to Haruka’s head. “Fuck.” He gripped at the metal grate and looked Haruka straight in the eyes. His expression was unreadable again. Without another word, Rin pushed off the fence and angrily stormed off around the corner.

Haruka let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, and sank down the fence to sit on the pavement. His expression returned to being a blank stare, mostly because he had run out of his ability to handle any emotions at the moment. The arousal he’d experienced quickly drained out of him as the realization set in of what just happened. 

His friends soon rounded the corner and found him sitting across the parking lot, panting and bruised, a black eye forming on his left side. Makoto immediately pulled out a tissue and started to dab at the cut on his lip he hadn’t noticed was bleeding. “Haru what happened?” The others hovered around with concerned looks.

“I.... I ran into Rin. We had a fight....” He glanced up to see his friends worry deepen. “Don’t worry. We’ll sort it out.” 

he exhaled a long breath and rested his head gently against Makoto’s shoulder. He knew that he and Rin would definitely need to have a talk at some point. Except that neither of them seemed to be very good at talking.

**Author's Note:**

> While this is technically a stand alone piece, there will probably be a part 2 to this in the future just cause I can't leave them fighting like that! They must resolve their issues! Preferably by smashing their faces together more yup.


End file.
